1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor assembly, in particular to the assembly of a sensor comprising a plurality of textile layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fabric sensor comprising a plurality of conductive textile layers is described in international patent publication WO 00/072239.
A factor in the particular construction of a sensor utilising conductive textile layers is the prevention of unwanted electrical contact within the sensor, for example resulting from insufficient separation between conductive layers or from frayed edges of a conductive textile layer.
A further example of a mechanical contact apparatus and a method of production is described in United Kingdom patent publication GB 2 386 339 A. According to the method of production described in this publication, individual layers are brought together in a stack arrangement to form an assembly, whereafter a sealing process is performed during which the edges of the assembly are encapsulated within an applied material.